Secret
by TitanSlayer99
Summary: Armin notices Eren and Mikasa missing lately. He discovers their secret, and suffers consequences. EreMika. Armin POV. 3rd person.


The 104th trainee squad was eating dinner after a long day of training.

Sasha was ferociously devouring the food, and a desperate Connie was grabbing for whatever scraps remained in her wake.

Armin ate alone at the table because Eren and Mikasa were missing, which surprised him. Mikasa wouldn't let Eren get away without eating. "Eren must have left for some reason and Mikasa had to follow him." He thought.

Jean noticed Armin's quietness and asked, "What's up Armin? Why so silent?"

Instead of answering, Armin responded with a question. "Have you seen Eren or Mikasa?"

Jean held his chin and thought for a moment. "No idea. Eren's probably doing something stupid, like the dumbass he is, and Mikasa is probably chasing after him."

Armin nodded and continued eating his food. He glanced over at Eren's usual spot and noticed something lying on the table: It was his key! Eren usually took his key off when he ate so he wouldn't get food on it, but always remembered to put it back on directly after he was finished. "Something must have happened." Armin concluded.

Armin got up from his seat and began walking towards the exit.

"Hey, Armin! Where're you going?" Jean asked, but Armin was already out the door.

Armin checked the training grounds and the boys' barracks, but there was no sign of Eren or Mikasa. "He might have gone into the woods." Armin thought, and began heading towards the woods.

He almost gasped out loud when he finally reached the woods. Armin quickly ducked behind a wall, and peeked his head over ever-so-slightly to get a better look.

What he saw was Eren and Mikasa, leaned up against a tree, viciously kissing each other.

Eren pulled away slowly and began to speak, Armin quickly pulled his head back down, but he could still hear what he was saying: "Mikasa, we should head back. I think I left my key back in the dining hall. Armin might come searching for us."

Armin peeked his head over the wall once more. Mikasa was kissing his neck and jaw, Eren was denying her his lips. "Come on, Eren. Nobody is going to search for us. We barely ever get time alone like this, just a few more minutes."

Eren complied and the pair began kissing each other again.

Armin hightailed out of there before he got caught or if he was going to see something that would scar his innocent eyes. As he was making his way back towards the dormitory, he couldn't help but grin. He always knew that Eren and Mikasa were too close to just be family.

Jean noticed his grin as they were walking into the bedroom and asked. "What's with the smile? Did you solve some advanced puzzle again?"

Armin replied, "It's nothing." As the boys made their way into their beds. Armin put Eren's key under his pillow.

Eren walked in a few minutes later, everyone noticed he was late. Connie began interrogating. "Hey, Eren, you're late! You're lucky Shadis didn't catch you! What were you doing?"

Eren stuttered and replied, "I was running some laps that Shadis assigned." Then he quickly made his way into his bed.

"Did you fall down or something? What's with all those marks on your neck?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, I tripped and fell. I'm kind of tired so I'm going to go to sleep. Good night." Eren said as he pulled his sheets up.

Jean was surprised he didn't insult him back. Armin turned to hide the grin on his face. "This is going to be _interesting_." He thought, mischievously.

The next day, Armin noticed Eren and Mikasa were missing again for dinner. "I bet they're at it again." He said to himself.

His thought was interrupted by Shadis' voice. "Arlert! Go get some new metal hinges for tomorrow's 3DMG practice!"

"Yes, sir!" Armin replied as he exited the dining hall.

He made his way towards the small shack that held the 3DMG parts. "Shoot, I can't find the right ones." Armin said. He climbed into the shack search for the hinges better.

He stopped when he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Eren and Mikasa walking towards the shack, kissing each other violently. Armin quickly closed the doors shut. He then crouched and peered out of a small hole in the wood to see what was going on.

Eren pushed Mikasa up against a tree gently kissed her neck and licked her collarbones.

"Why am I doing this?!" Armin thought, but he didn't take his eyes off of them.

Mikasa groaned softly and slid her fingers down Eren's pants, he replied with a groan of his own. They continued to slide their fingers over each other's bodies and vigorously kiss, but suddenly stopped.

"Did they notice me?" Armin thought. Then they hid behind a tree. Armin noticed that someone was passing by. He sighed in relief; they didn't notice him, they were trying to hide from a person taking a stroll.

His blood froze when he heard Mikasa say, "Let's go in that shack, nobody will notice us there."

Then he heard Eren. "Ok. You know, you're really active when it comes to these kinds of things." He chuckled.

"Just get into the shack." Mikasa said and a muffled tone.

"_No, _please. Don't come in here." Armin thought as he panicked. He tried to move back and make himself appear like he was searching for some 3DMG parts, but he realized something heavy was leaning against his back and kept him stuck in his position; with his eye through the hole. If they came in, they would definitely know Armin was peeping on them.

Armin heard a hand grabbing the doorknob. "Shit," he said to himself. Armin cursed for the first time in his life, and almost laughed at the reason why.

He tried to move again for the last few seconds, before the doors flew open.


End file.
